Choice
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: Onodera was telling An he doesn't want to marry her and she finds out about the love he might have for Takano. She threatens to tell his homophobic father if he doesn't marry her. What does Onodera do? Does he comply with An and hurt Takano in the process? Does he stay with Takano? Takano/Onodera. Minor Yukina/Kisa mention. Minor Hatori/Chiaki
1. Your Choice

**Title:** Choice

**Anime:** Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi

**Rating: **M for the smex that is available on my website

**Character Pairing: **Takano/Onodera

**Summary: **Onodera was telling An he doesn't want to marry her and she finds out about the love he might have for Takano. She threatens to tell his homophobic father if he doesn't marry her. What does Onodera do? Does he comply with An and hurt Takano in the process? Does he stay with Takano?

**Chapters: **6/7

**Note: For other unfinished stories I have, I am sorry for taking forever. I am totally brain-lock with them… there is not a single idea for them that flows through my head… it's probably because I'm slowly getting away from the story ideas itself, but I will continue them. I know me, I'll always come back to the stories… if not now, later. So please be patient with me. I never had brain-lock this bad before…. **

**Well on a happier note. This is the first time I have ever written anything for my new favorite yaoi, Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi. And this is written down before I seen episodes 18-24. So, I hope you enjoy~**

**Yokozawa's POV**

I sighed walking down the street heading towards Masamune's apartment. This is the anniversary of the day the university where Masamune's whole world caved in and shattered by the idiot he fell head over heels in love with. I had to be the one to pick up the pieces. Well since then we had a tradition where we drink together on this day, every single year. I closed my eyes in frustration. This would be a more enjoyable time with Masamune if the said idiot, Onodera, moved out of the apartment like I had said. That irked me to no end. That idiot just had to move into the apartment right next to Masamune's. Not only is he going to ruin a tradition I share with Masamune, but he is raising his hopes to dangerous levels. He tells me that there isn't anything going on between him and Masamune but he continues to raise his hopes. It's highly obvious that Masamune has confessed his undying love for the idiot. To admit the truth like that, it kills me. Takano Masamune is in love with the man who had sent him crashing down in a state of depression far worse than I have seen before. Seriously, Masamune could do so much better. It was not me, I know, but anyone would be better. Anyone that wouldn't ever hurt him like Onodera has. AND, Onodera had the audacity to ask Masamune out in high school when he was seeing someone else… his fiancé. Who the hell does that? Does that selfish prick enjoy destroying Masamune's hopes and happiness?

I snapped out of my little ranting thought as I heard a loud 'scree' of car tires and saw a black car speeding passed me

"That's Masamune's car" I said out loud in shock. Never has he forgot about our tradition, let alone miss out. I was about to leave and go back home to call Masamune to ask him what happened when something told me to continue my path. Something told me that something had happened and I needed to see what. No doubt it's Onodera's fault… again. I hate that man's guts

Soon I came to the side of Masamune's apartment complex and heard what sounds like a harsh slap. I was about to turn the corner when I saw a man and woman in front of the entrance way. At closer examination, it was Onodera with some girl. I leaned my back against the wall that was hiding me from their view and gritted my teeth. It wouldn't even take a damn idiot to put two and two together in this situation. This girl was Onodera's fiancé and Masamune ran out because he saw them together. I swung my arm back and hit the wall with my fist. This idiot… this cruel, cruel idiot. He should have just fucking moved out of that place when I told him to! How many times does he have to hurt Masamune? He doesn't deserve it! I really hate this man's guts. I was so angry that I was about to march right over to Onodera and give him a piece of my mind; and maybe a punch or two. I peaked behind the wall to see the girl having tears in her eyes as he started to say something while rubbing her right cheek

"Oww, Riichan, what was that for?" the girl asked in a high pitch scratchy whiney, god awful voice. It makes me wonder what Onodera was thinking when he chose her over Masamune. Was he insane?

**Onodera's POV**

I glared at An-Chan. Anger was slowly, but surely, coursing through my veins. This has to be the first time I've ever been mad at An-Chan. No, scratch that, this has to be the first time I ever been this angry at anyone before.

"I think you need to leave An-Chan" I said turning around trying to suppress my anger. The sooner she's gone the better

"No! Why did you slap me!?" she yelled still standing her ground, "What's wrong with you!?"

"What's wrong with me?" I said softly before turning around and angrily clenching my fists

"What's wrong with me!?" I yelled some anger slipping out,

"Why the hell did you have to kiss me!? I told you before I loved someone else!" I yelled very angrily trying to get my point across. I was so fucking pissed. Pissed at how she kissed me when she obviously knew about my high school love and that I don't love her. Pissed off that Takano-San was right there to see it… pissed off at myself. I should have stopped An-Chan from kissing me, I should have expected something like that from her. I should have ran after Takano-San to tell him it was a huge misunderstanding that she's the one who kissed me. But he knew from what I told him earlier that we're like siblings right? Well now I don't consider her anything but someone I despise.

My last thought was confirmed when I saw An-Chan smirk and wave her hand off to the side

"Yeah, yeah… some girl from high school right?" she said in an unimpressed voice causing my shield to my growing anger to crack

"DON'T WAVE IT OFF AS NOTHING!" I yelled but it didn't even seem to faze her

"Oh come on" she said putting her hand on her hip, "You can't possibly have feelings for her after 10 years apart. She probably forgot all about you. Bet she hasn't even tried to contact you. I could do you so much better. I mean at least I'm willing to admit I love you" she said

I clenched my fists even more. I raised my fist to punch her but stopped less than an inch away from her cheek

"You're lucky that I was raised to not hit woman. Please leave" I said angrily but she was so damn stubborn! And I thought Takano-San was stubborn when trying to make me admit my feelings, which I don't have. What he had was not love… it can't be_ love_. **It's not love**. But that doesn't mean I want to hurt him.

"Make me" she said and I took a deep breath to control my anger since I don't exactly want to be in trouble for hitting a girl

"Just get the fuck out of my life" Onodera said

"What… do you mean?" she asked in a high pitch shocked confused and maybe hurt voice. I couldn't help but roll my eyes; I never seen her like this… when did she get so damn whiney? What was dad thinking when he arranged this?

'What do you think I mean?' I so desperately wanted to say in sarcasm, but I settled for, "Sorry but the engagement's off"

After saying that, I started to walk towards the apartment complex. Though I was forced to stop walking when An-Chan grabbed my wrist

"No it's most definitely NOT! Our families came up with this arrangement!" She backfired and I turned to look to her with a bored look

"So what?" I asked.

"It's destiny that we're being married!" An-Chan yelled and I sighed and shook my head

"Only an idiot" I muttered under my breath

"Only a WHAT!?" She screamed, and right in my ear to, well there goes my hearing out of that ear. God this whiney inconsiderate… gah!

"Only an idiot would believe it's destiny when your family forces this on you!" I yelled. It's destiny that your first love from high school disappears from your life and reappears 10 years later!... wait… what? W-why did I just think that? It _can't _be love… I felt a tiny blush appear on my face when I was jerked out of my thoughts when An-Chan continued to speak

"Well this is destiny. Destiny for us and destiny for the stability of our companies!" She yelled and I laughed

"Well sorry to tell you I hate my father's company and the editors that work there" I said confidently. They blamed my father's influence whenever I get ahead of them. I'll show them I can make it without my father's help; that is why I am working at Marukawa Publishing. I'll admit that I miss the writers I used to edit, like Usami-Sensei, but the whole work environment was not a nice one. Unlike Onodera Publishing, Marukawa Publishing actually has nice and kind people working there. Wait I'm getting off track, where was I… Sigh, oh right… An-Chan

"Well I don't! I am marrying you. We're going to be married!" she yelled and I finally pulled my arm from her grip

"No way in hell am I marrying someone I don't love! I want to marry—!" I froze physically and mentally in mid sentence. A blush took over my whole face and I had wide eyes.

Takano-San… I… was going to say Takano-San… Takano-San…..Senpai

Again I was jerked out of my thoughts by An-Chan who chuckled

"Marry who? That whore from school, well that's—" she said

I froze. Did she just say what I think she just said? My wall holding my anger in caved in on itself and I snapped

"DON'T TALK ABOUT TAKANO-SAN THAT WAY!" I yelled punching her in the face causing her to go back a few steps to get her balance under control as I was panting in anger

**Normal POV**

Yokozawa had wide eyes at what he had just witnessed. Onodera had finally came to his senses with his feelings. He finally stood up for himself too.

An had a look of shock and disgust while rubbing her sore cheek. She really hope she had heard wrong

"You mean… that guy who lives next to you? A MAN!?" she screamed out; disgust lacing every word. Onodera wasn't even fazed in the slightest

"Hai" Onodera said with confidence and An screamed

"You're disgusting!" she yelled stomping her foot making Onodera chuckle

"You're such a fucking kid" Onodera said and she walked to him about to punch him and Onodera smirked

"I even bet that he does better in bed than you ever will!" Onodera said which was highly surprising since he was one to shy away from topics like that, not start them.

With that said, An punched him so hard that he lost his balance and fell to the ground hard. Onodera rubbed his sore cheek and looked to An who crouched down next to him

"Ritsu. I'm giving you a choice. Go through this marriage with me and I won't tell your father about… you and your… l-lover" she said having trouble spitting out the word 'lover' since to her it's one of the vilest thing.

She smirked when Ritsu had a look of fear in his eyes and she grabbed his good cheek and gently stroked it with her thumb

"That's right Ritsu; your father. Your homophobic father. The one who could ruin your life. You're whole career. You want to be on his good side right? Then do the right thing. Break up with that guy and marry me"


	2. Consequences

Paste y

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

An ice cold look took place of the fear in Onodera. And this was not a pretty one. This ice cold look could potentially win against Takano's coldest look or even Yokozawa's

Onodera glared at her with the most evil glare anyone could ever imagine

"I'm not scared" he mumbled

"What…?" An asked confused

"Tell him. Tell my father! Tell him I love cock! Tell him I LOVE taking it up the ass! Tell him how much I love Takano-San! MAN AND ALL! TELL HIM! **I'M NOT FUCKIN SCARED!**" Onodera yelled as loud as he could to get it through the stubborn thick skull of An. An, who still had her hand on Ritsu's good cheek, slapped it really hard

"Whatever faggot. Your choice. You're disgusting wrong inhuman choice" she said getting up

"It's not disgusting or wrong! IT'S **DESTINY**! He's back in my life after 10 long years!" Onodera yelled as she was leaving and she shook her head and flipped him off before leaving to go be a tattle-taler

Yokozawa was completely stunned; blown away even. He knew Onodera's father. If that girl told his father about his love for his boss, Onodera's going to be in trouble of some sort. Onodera's father is one of the biggest powers with editing companies… he's also one of the biggest homophobe's in Japan.

'The kid got some guts' Yokozawa thought turning to leave but had wide eyes as he saw Onodera move into a praying position on the ground

"Please… Kami please don't let Takano be hurt… please bring him back to me" Onodera said quietly before getting up to go back to his apartment

'… I hope nothing too drastic happens to Onodera…' Yokozawa stated before heading home as well

**_The next day, _****Takano's POV**

I'm sitting in the chair waiting for the other editors to give me the manuscripts they are working on. I've worked here for a while and still can't get used to how we can be swamped one second and be on the brink of death from boredom the next. I saw Onodera come in and I saw that he had a bandage patch on his right cheek. My eyes widened at that.

"Onodera… what happened?" I concernedly asked and he avoided eye contact and laughed his nervous embarrassed laugh

"Yeah… well I fell and hit my table last night" he said causing Kisa-San to laugh

"Hahaha, you need to be more careful, you don't want your beautiful face to be all mess up do you?" Kisa asked jokingly flirting and for some reason that did not bother me. Everyone knew Kisa was dating the guy who works at the bookstore down the street. But that doesn't concern me; the only concern I have was for Onodera

I got up and grabbed Onodera by the wrist and dragged him to the bathroom ignoring his protests.

"Wh-what is it you need Takano-San?" Onodera asked again not looking me in the eye and leaned against one of the sinks

"Who wrapped your cheek?" I asked eyeing the bandage and he looked confident for some reason

"Myself" Onodera said apparently proud of himself and I rolled my eyes

"Well that figures" I muttered as the bandages were not neat or wrapped on good enough to stay on

"What does that mean!?" Onodera asked in, maybe, anger? I got the bandages out of the first-aid kit next to us

"It looks like a child's work" I said and Onodera huffed and muttered what sounds like 'bastard'. Well I guess he is right, I did crush his pride in this situation.

I silently got bandages from the first-aid kit located next and started to undo the bandages. I had wide eyes at how bad the bruise was. It was so dark it could be mistaken for the color black

"You idiot be careful. This looks painful" I said as I gently touched it making Onodera flinch and shrug

"Doesn't exactly bother me that much" he said and he looked like he was deep in thought. Something else happened that he's not telling me. But that doesn't concern me right now.

I found myself following temptation as I couldn't help but lean up and gently kiss Onodera's wound and hugged him. This caused him to push me back some and glanced anywhere but my eyes

With a blush he stated "W-we're at work"

Of course we're at work… what was I thinking? Though the thought was true there was slight sarcasm. Even at my place or his, it's wrong in his eyes

Onodera's phone rang and he answered it

"H-hello?" he said obviously still embarrassed by what I did and I couldn't help but smirk.

"A-ah… An-Chan" he said and the smirk on my face fell. Oh… right... his fiancé. Onodera wasn't even talking, it sounded like she did all the talking. Then it sounded like Onodera finally hung up

"What was that about?" I couldn't stop me from asking and he looked to the side and muttered 'n-nothing'

I narrowed my eyes slightly and silently wrapped his cheek up and walked to the door

"Onodera, you have work to finish" I said not intending to sound cold, but it came out that way. Onodera looked stunned and blushed

"Ah, ah, right away!" he said and ran out of the bathroom and I followed him sighing slightly

The man I love with all my heart… is avoiding me again. He doesn't want to even let our eyes meet for a brief second. I figured as much… sigh

Since after that kiss with his _lovely_ 'bride-to be' last night… I figured he would leave whatever we have and… go be with her. Maybe Yokozawa's right… it's not good for me to dwell on the past… but I just

No! Takano stop thinking this way… act professional... we're at work. Just when I started to act and think professionally, Hatori-San walked over with a manuscript

"Takano-San, can you please look over these?" Hatori-San asked and I took them and started to look through the manuscript when Yokozawa came in. I thought he was coming in for me but was definitely surprised when he called for Onodera

"Wh-what is it?" Onodera asked looking to him. I thought he was shocked as well, but… could it be nervousness?

"I need to speak with you alone" Yokozawa said in a tone that I was all too familiar with. Yokozawa has this tone in his voice when something big was up.

"Oh… hai" Onodera said getting up to follow Yokozawa

"Yokozawa, don't keep him too long, we have work" I said and Yokozawa looked to me and nodded… something was definitely up. He never just nods, ever.

I watched them walk right out of our little work area. They were in my sight range but not my hearing range. I was planning on paying attention to both Hatori-San's manuscript and watch Yokozawa and Onodera at the same time

"Fix this" I said pointing to a bland panel on one page, "Make it less boring" I said

"Hai, anything else?" Hatori-San asked and I looked over the rest and in the corner of my eye I could see Yokozawa give Onodera a piece of paper

"Everything else is exceptionally well" I said giving the manuscript to Hatori-San

"Tell Yoshikawa, well done" I said and he bowed and thanked me. I decided not to say anything back and paid full attention on Onodera and Yokozawa.

Onodera was currently reading whatever Yokozawa had given him. He had let his hand holding the paper fall to the side as he covered his eyes with his free hand and looked down. I wondered what's going on. Why was Onodera look like he was sad? It was obviously from what Yokozawa had given him. What did Yokozawa give him?

our document here...


	3. Drinking

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

Yokozawa placed a hand on Onodera's shoulder as if he was attempting to comfort him

"I am sorry; please go gather your things"

"I-I understand" Onodera said before walking back to his desk. Everyone saw Onodera stare at his desk for a minute or so before letting out the biggest sigh they could imagine.

They continued watching in silent as Onodera grabbed an empty box from the side and put it on his desk

"Oi, Riichan? Are you ok? What are you doing?" Kisa asked really concerned for his friend and it growing even more so when he had not answered

"Onodera" Takano said getting his attention,

"What are you doing? You have a manuscript to edit still" Takano finished trying to use his normal tone of voice but ended up sounding concerned

"I…I'm sorry Takano-San" Onodera said looking to his desk, "But… I don't work for you anymore" Onodera finished.

Everyone in the Emerald Department had wide eyes and/or gasped at what the young editor was saying.

"…What?" Takano asked as everyone was too shocked to say anything. He saw Onodera start to put his belongings from his desk into the box. This caused Takano to get up and walk towards him

"What do you mean?" he asked grabbing Onodera's arm gently

Still looking at his desk, Onodera sighed, "Takano-San… please let go of my arm" Onodera said quiet but it was somewhat harsh

"Onodera" Takano said not letting go. He had to know what was up. He had to know why Onodera's quitting. Was it so he doesn't want to see him and go be with his fiancé?

"Let go" Onodera said a little harsher

"Onodera, you can't just—" Takano started when Onodera looked to him with tears running down his face

"I just want to forget everything!" Onodera yelled ripping his arm free from Takano's slacked grip and ran out.

He ran right into Yokozawa and with his head down he sighed

"Don't worry Yokozawa-San, I'll move out of my apartment as soon as I find another one" Onodera said in such a depressed tone that could make the coldest person feel sorry for him. Before Yokozawa could say anything, Onodera ran to the elevator and got in

"What did you do to Onodera?"

Yokozawa looked next to him to see Takano stand next to him.

"Did you fire him?" Takano asked hoping that wasn't true because Yokozawa was his friend and he wouldn't want to start to hate his friend.

"No I didn't. I know what's wrong, but I can't tell you" Yokozawa said

"And why not?"

"It's not my story to tell. Ask Onodera. Well I have nothing left to do, so I'm off" Yokozawa said going to the elevator to wait for it to return to his floor

**Onodera's POV**

I just… couldn't… believe… he went this far. I clenched my eyes as tears were still falling some. I opened my eyes and narrowed them to read it once more

_'Onodera Ritsu_

_ I've got some interesting information from Kohinata-San. I can't understand why you would give up your  
fiancé for one of the same gender. This is the most sinful disgraceful thing you could do to me. You're a huge disappointment to the family. You also say that you hate my company and its workers? I never seen such disgrace from a family member in my entire life. If you think you'll be welcomed back in my family, think again. You don't deserve it. You don't deserve to be an editor. From now on you're fired and you'll never acquire any positions available at any other editing company in Japan. I'll make sure of it if it's the last thing I do. Have fun with your disgusting mistake of being a faggot._

_ 'Onodera Naoki'_

"Th-this isn't fair" I mumbled wiping my tears. I can… never be an editor again. Hell, I can't even become a janitor in any editing company… that was so unfair. How is falling in love bad? Couldn't he just open his eyes to see how much I love Takano-San? I blushed from the thought and had more tears fall. I hurt Takano-San… I've hurt him so bad over the last ten years. I bet those were the questions Takano-San asked himself everyday for the last ten years. Then it hit me.

"I… don't deserve Takano-San" I mumbled out as I made my way out of the elevator and out the building. I went straight home and fell on my couch. I was too depressed to do anything… didn't even take off my shoes. All I just want to do is try to sleep it off. I tried to fall asleep… I tried so hard. I opened my clenched eyes again and sighed and looked to the time. It's been an hour since I tried to fall asleep. Why was this so damn difficult? Maybe a half an hour passed and finally I was on the verge of sleeping and then wouldn't you know it, the door bell rang. Maybe if I ignore it, they would eventually go away. But they were persistent. I clamped my hands over my ears and the door bell kept ringing and ringing until I snapped

"God damn it all!" I yelled getting up to walk to the door

"Takano-San if that's you please leave. I seriously need to be alone" I said hoping he would leave me to some highly needed time alone. I really needed to think a lot of things over. 10+ years worth of things

"It's not Masamune"

I was shocked at the familiar voice and opened my door and gave the person a small glare

"What are you doing here Yokozawa-San?" I asked. This man hated me. Why the hell was he here? Was he going to rub it in my face that… I'm finally fired and moving out? Was he happy that he thinks that I'll leave Takano-San alone so he could 'heal properly' like he attended?

I stopped my thoughts when he held up a bag full of canned beer with his index and his middle finger

"It seems you need to vent. Masamune told me that you're very talkative when you're drunk" he said and I glared more

"…Why? You hate me" I said. I could see he's sincere but I'm not in the mood to drink whatsoever. I watched him take out a beer and waved it in front of my face

"You just got fired; anyone in your shoes would want to drink. Also this ain't costing you anything. It's free" he said in the 'come and get it' tone

I could help but glare at him. Manipulative bastard! I snatched the taunting beer can from his hand and offered him to come in. We ended up sitting on my floor next to the wooden coffee table. I took a gulp of beer and looked to Yokozawa-San who did the same thing and was confused

"Why are you trying to help me? Aren't you supposed to be happy?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Yokozawa asked in confusion

"I'm not working for Takano-San anymore and planning to move out. Isn't that what you wanted? For me to finally leave Takano-San alone?" I asked and he sighed and shook his head

"I've misjudged you"

"What…?" I asked completely and utterly shocked and confused. Yokozawa admitting that was like hell freezing over. He was one to always believe what he thinks is right no matter what and would never say otherwise. Plus didn't he think that I was scum… for… hurting Takano-San?

"I was here last night" he said

"So you were stalking me" I said suspiciously… he knew about—

"No, I was on my way to Masamune's. Remember he lives right next to you." He said gulping the can of beer he had, "I overheard you and your fiancé fight"

"Ex fiancé" I corrected bitterly before drinking my second can of beer

"Yeah I know. I just wanted to tell you that you were very brave" he said sitting forward and I sighed

"So what now? You like me or what?" I asked not exactly knowing where he's coming from

"No." was the simple answer that anyone could say but Yokozawa decided to enhance it

"I have to admit I still have feelings for Masamune. I'm jealous that he gave his heart to you and only you. I don't like you because of that and really want to hate you, but I can't. God knows I really want to, but I can't. Not anymore" Yokozawa said and I had always known he had some sort of hidden feelings for Takano-San, but I can't help but feel bad. He tossed a can of beer to me and I sighed

"I'm sorry Yokozawa-San" I said as he swallowed the beer he had in his mouth

"No, it's ok. I always can move on. But neither of you moved on after 10 years. I can't get in the way of that. Even I don't think I have the guts to do what you did to your ex fiancé. You were so brave and so in love with Takano-San"

"That I really didn't want to hurt him" I finished and looked to him and sighed

"It's not right that your father disowned you liked that and destroyed your dreams" Yokozawa said and I downed a couple more beers starting to feel the effects of it

"I am upset that I can't live my dream but…" I said smiling, "but I can't help but be happy at the same time" I said obviously shocking Yokozawa-San as he had wide eyes

"…What?"

"I know I hurt Takano-San in the pat by that stupid misunderstanding, but, I just realized something. Now that I'm free from my family and An-Chan and having shit forced down my throat, I finally could stop hurting Takano-San. I finally could be the person he needs and wants me to be. I can finally stop being a burden to him" I said smiling. Takano-San can stop being hurt by me. He finally could be happy.


	4. Confession

**Chapter 4**

**Normal POV**

Yokozawa looked to Onodera who looked happy. He was beyond shocked and his eyes widened as he realized something

"I finally realized why Masamune fell for you as hard as he did" Yokozawa said under his breath that Onodera could barely hear

"What?" Onodera asked obviously on the verge of getting drunk

"Nothing" Yokozawa said handing Onodera another beer as he asked for it

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it" Yokozawa said getting up to go answer the door

"Onodera Residence" Yokozawa said with his eyes closed as he opened the door

"Yokozawa, what are you doing here?"

Yokozawa opened his eyes to see a confused Takano holding a box

"Masamune, please come in" Yokozawa said calmly and Takano came in, "Why are you here?"

"I do live next to Onodera you know" Takano said smug, "Plus he ran out so fast he forgot his box"

"So _that's_ why you're holding a box. I was beginning to think that you have some weird hobbies" he said laughing, obviously getting close to being drunk as Takano placed the box down

"You never answered my question. Why are you here?" Takano asked again, crossing his arms

"Well we were drinking" Yokozawa said, "Not _we_ as 'you and me', but _we_ as 'Onodera and me'" he said. He was always one to act weird when drinking… it does make an eventful night for sure. But he still acted his regular self too

Yokozawa took Takano to the room where Onodera was sprawled out on the table. His face was all red and he was hiccupping.

"What's going on?" Takano asked in a demanding voice. Not only did Yokozawa know something about Onodera he didn't, he was drinking with him to. He better not be falling for him, He's Takano's.

"…Well, I was here last night" Yokozawa said confusing Takano

"Why?" he asked and Yokozawa looked to him with wide eyes

"Don't tell me you forgot" he said and Takano was thinking about what could have been last night and then it hit him

"Oh right… the tradition… I'm sorry" Takano said and was sincerely sorry for missing out.

"No it's ok." Yokozawa said and looked to Onodera, "When I got here Onodera was in a heated argument with his fiancé. He broke off the engagement and she told his dad. He didn't take it well and fired him and he can't get any job in any editing company in Japan"

Takano looked shocked. So that's why he was so down today. That paper was probably a letter faxed to him

"Sounds a little extreme just for breaking of an engagement, don't you think?" Takano asked. His father wouldn't destroy his dreams just because he officially broke the engagement off right?

"Well—" Yokozawa said when Onodera cut him off

"Yes it is. Yokozawa forgot the… part where I admitted my love… for Takano-San… Dad's a friggen homophobe" Onodera mumbled out drunkenly and still was red in the face.

"What?" Takano asked shocked and Onodera looked to him

"…I love you Saga-Senpai" Onodera said in the same tone of voice he had in high school causing Takano's heart to leap. Takano went over to the drunken boy and pulled him into a hug. Takano was about to say something when Onodera, with tears running down his face, beat him to it

"I-I don't care if I'm not going to be an editor again. I just wanna be with Senpai" Onodera mumbled before burying his head into his love's neck

"Well I'm leaving him into your hands. I need to go do something very important. So I'll see you later"

"You sure you could make it?" Takano asked concerned, "You are drunk, or at very least, buzzed off your head"

"No, you two need each other now, plus I really do need to see to something" Yokozawa said leaving the two alone in the apartment, alone


	5. Love Making

**Chapter 5**

**Normal POV**

Takano sighed and then eyed the bandage on Onodera's cheek and remembered what Yokozawa had said about him having a heated argument with his fiancé.

Takano gently touched the wrapped cheek, "You didn't fall did you?"

"N-no… sorry for lying. An-Chan punched me so hard I actually fell" Onodera mumbled and it took Takano everything in his power not to let his anger slip out. Anyone who even hurts his little Ritsu, are now written down on his mental 'To Potentially Kill' list… but he decided that there was no 'potential about it. He WILL kill who ever hurts him.

"Bitch" Takano mumbled out and Onodera chuckled slightly

"But I guess I was the one who provoked her to. I did say that you were probably better in bed than her" Onodera said and Takano pulled him closer

"That better be the truth" Takano said and sighed, "Did you ever have sex with her?"

Onodera choked slightly and had wide eyes as he shook his head rapidly

"No, no, no, no. God no. You were the only one I ever had sex with" Onodera said and Takano smiled. Onodera was so brave when he's drunk. The sober Onodera he had been in love with over the last 10 or so years would never be able to say that line without stuttering.

"That's good" Takano said and pulled Onodera into a really passionate kiss

To Takano's delight, Onodera had not pushed him away. He had not resisted when Takano was putting his hand under his shirt. He did the unbelievable and pulled Takano closer to deepen the kiss. He even groaned in protest as Takano pulled away. Takano pulled away from the kiss to take off Onodera's shirt. Right when the shirt brought over his head, Onodera pulled Takano right back into a passionate kiss. Pulling him closer, Takano carelessly tossed the shirt off to the side somewhere

**Love Making on My website (Note me on ObitoUchiha50 on DeviantART or just send me a PM here)**

Takano pulled out and both got under the comfy comforter and stared at each other.

"I love you Ritsu" Takano said kissing Onodera

"Me too" Onodera said and Takano was about to kiss him again when he realized that Onodera was already fast asleep. Takano smirked and pulled Onodera closer and kissed his forehead

"Have a good restful sleep my love" Takano said falling to sleep with Onodera safe in his arms.


	6. 2 Conditions

**Chapter 6**

**Normal POV**

That morning, Onodera found himself waking up on top of Takano. He was sprawled out onto his chest.

"Finally you're awake" Takano said as Onodera slowly got up to a sitting position. In doing so, his lower half felt slight stinginess of pain. Onodera looked at Takano confused as Takano was propping himself up by his elbows. Takano saw the confused look of his lover and sighed

"Please tell me you remember this time" Takano said in an tone that had a hint of pleading. He didn't know if he could take it well otherwise

"Of course" Onodera said looking even more confused, "Why don't you think I will?"

"Well from the last time you got drunk" Takano said sitting up all the way, "you forgot almost everything that happened"

"Well I've noticed this about myself. Between 5-8 beers I get drunk but I still remember what happened but—"

"And you had more than 8 with me that one time so you wouldn't remember even if you tried" Takano said and Onodera nodded and sighed

"I am sorry about that… I didn't mean to hurt you" Onodera mumbled and Takano pulled him into a hug. They both knew Onodera meant a lot more than just forgetting the time they had sex and forgot about it.

"No… it's ok, really. I love you Ritsu"

"I-I love you to M-Masamune Senpai" Onodera said blushing as he really didn't think to what to call his lover and Takano laughed

"You are so adorable, but seriously call me whatever you want" Takano said and Onodera nodded

"I-is just T-Takano-San good?" Onodera asked, "I-I'm so used to it"

"Of course" Takano said kissing his forehead, but one question. If you remembered what happened last night, then why did you look confused when you woke up?"

Onodera blushed and looked to the side, "Well I don't know how you could wake up and not wake me up. I mean I was on top of you, that must have not been comfortable for you"

"Ah, but it was" Takano said smiling and brought Onodera into a very chaste loving kiss. Breaking the kiss, Takano sighed

"I really love you Ritsu, I am so sorry about your dad" Takano said sincerely and Ritsu smiled

"Eh what happened, happened. A-at lease I'm with you" Onodera said, stuttering a bit. But this was slightly awkward for him as he was not used to being this open

Takano smiled and was about to bring Onodera into another kiss but a faint ring tone was playing somewhere. Groaning, Takano got up to find his pants and took the ringing device from the pockets and answered it

"Takano speaking"

'Masamune! You're late!'

Takano sighed, "No need to yell. You try getting up when you have someone sleeping on top of you". During the last part of the sentence, Takano had a huge smirk on his face. And in the background you could hear a faint, 'Oi, Don't blame anything on me!'

'Liar. Blaming others, shame, shame'

"Oh shut up, what do you need?" Takano asked

'What do I need he says… You're late for work. What do you think I want? Get your ass in here as soon as soon as you can! Your editors need your assistance!'

Takano sighed again, "Alright, alright"

'Oh, and bring Onodera with you"

"What why?" Takano asked confused since he thought his father fired him

'Just do it!'

Takano was about to say something before he heard the dial tone and growled, "Bastard hung up on me"

"Who was that?" Onodera asked as he was sitting on the side of his bed and Takano ran a hand through his hair

"Yokozawa"

"Ah. Late for work aren't cha? You should have just woke me up. Now you're in trouble with Yokozawa-San " Onodera said smirking and Takano smiled

"Eh, it was worth seeing you're adorable sleeping face" Takano said and Onodera blushed deeply, "Oh, by the way, get ready"

"Why?" Onodera asked confused

"You're coming with" Takano said confusing Onodera even more

"But… I don't work for you anymore…" Onodera said and Takano sighed

"I know… I really want you back there. You were progressing much better than the others had when they started working there" Takano said and before Onodera could respond to that Takano muttered under his breath about how his lover had such a bastard of a dad. He's angry at the man who claimed to be Onodera's father. What father in their right mind would ruin their child's dreams?

"But, Yokozawa wants you to come in for some reason"

"Ah, ok" Onodera said blushing when Takano walked to him and gently kissed him before leaving the room for a shower. That small action had left a smile on Onodera's face

At work, an hour and a half later

Right when Onodera and Takano exited the elevator, they were confronted by a very pissed off Yokozawa

"Masamunue! Why the hell did it take you so long to get here!? I've taken the subway train with you before. It NEVER took more than an hour!" Yokozawa yelled and Takano sighed

"Well it was Onodera's fault" Takano said calmly pointing to Onodera who was on his left side

"Stop blaming me for your own damn actions!" Onodera yelled angrily and blushing. That morning, Takano had pulled him into the shower and made love to him again.

"But you were so cure. It was like you were testing my willpower. But you should know by now, I have none with you. You were too irresistible." Takano said remembering coming into the room from the bathroom to ask Onodera where their shirts were but stopped dead in his tracks. Onodera was on the bed still blushing and smiling. He couldn't take it and ended up pulling him into the shower to show him all over again how much he loves him.

"Shut up!" Onodera yelled at Takano before looking at Yokozawa, "By the way, why do you need me to come in?"

"Oh, about that; you can get your job back" Yokozawa said and both Takano and Onodera looked confused

"What?"

"But my father—"

"Don't worry, I took care of it" Yokozawa said and Onodera looked at him with a look like he was crazy.

"Dad's hard to negotiate anything with" Onodera said knowing his dad. With him, it was either his way or the high way.

"I know, but I know how to deal with homophobes. We talked this over and you can have your job at the Emerald Department back under 2 conditions"

"Which are?" Onodera asked hoping it has nothing to do with him not seeing Takano anymore cause he wouldn't take it.

"1) You cannot transfer over to any other department or company. You'll be stuck at the Emerald Department"

"Alright" Onodera said as he knew he used to hate working at the Emerald Department, but now he loves the job and the people who work there

"2) Your father wants you to take this" Yokozawa said holding a tiny pill between his thumb and index finger and a glass of water in his free hand. Onodera hesitantly took it and swallowed it with the water.

"Welcome back" Yokozawa said grinning after he clapped his hands once

"What does the pill do?" Takano asked and Onodera was curious too. Hopefully it didn't do anything too bad

"Oh" Yokozawa said as his grin turned to a smirk, "it causes male pregnancy, the next time you and two have intercourse, Onodera will be bearing your child Masamune. Congratulations"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAT?!"

Takano was laughing his ass off while Onodera was freaking out

"Yokozawa, where did you ever get such a thing?" Takano asked calmly

"I know a guy" he responded and Onodera looked to Takano like he was crazy

"How could you be so calm about this?" Onodera asked still freaking out about the whole situation

"I'm just glad I'm not you. Plus you'll make the best mom to my child" Takano said and Yokozawa gave him more pills, "Make that children"

Onodera stood frozen at the elevator as Takano and Yokozawa walked on

"Oh, and Onodera" Takano said and Onodera looked to him.

Takano smirked, "Get back to work, you still have that manuscript I need on my desk by the end of the day"

'That's it, I can't love this man'

'I CAN'T!'

'I CAN'T BELIEVE I CONFESSED!'

'Though bearing Takano-San's child doesn't sound that bad… WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?!'

'I'LL NEVER HAVE SEX AGAIN!'

**THE END**

**I hoped you have enjoyed this story, pleas reember to review XD**


	7. Extra: Kisa and Hatori

**EXTRA**

The whole situation between Takano, Onodera and Yokozawa could be heard from every single department, especially the Emerald

"Did you guys know that Takano-San and Riichan were together?" Kisa asked sitting on his chair backwards with his hands crossed on top of the back of the chair

"No" Hatori said as Mino shook his head and Kisa shrugged

"No, that can't be since every single time Riichan is asleep or daydreaming, he is saying the name _'Saga-Senpai'_ so it can't be Takano-San"

"Didn't Takano-San mention he had his name changed after high school?" Mino asked and Hatori and Kisa nodded

"So are you saying that Riichan's Saga-Senpai is Takano-San?" Kisa asked and Hatori nodded

"Takano-San did mention they went to high school together" Hatori said

Mino grinned, "Well love found them, now they could finally start having a family of their very own with that funky pill Yokozawa-San gave Onodera"

"What pill?" Kisa asked

"You know the one where Onodera was screaming about. The one Yokozawa-San said causes male pregnancy the next time they have sex" Mino said grinning and Kisa and Hatori looked shocked. Kisa got up to go find Yokozawa

Yokozawa was right next to the elevator with Onodera and Takano talking about something work related after Onodera was calmed down over the whole 'bearing Takano's child' thing

"Ano, Yokozawa-San?" Kisa asked walking up to him nervously

"Yes what is it?" Yokozawa asked as Takano and Onodera looked to Kisa

"W-well… I heard of that pill thing you gave Onodera" Kisa said shyly and Onodera blushed from that and looked like he was going to say something when Kisa continued

"W-well I was wondering if you my chance have any more of those pills?" Kisa asked

"Why, you want one?" Yokozawa asked and Kisa nodded

"Yes please" Kisa said holding out his hands out like he was begging for it and Yokozawa dropped one into his hands

"Yay, thank you Yokozawa-San!" Kisa beamed happily as he walked to his desk and Mino looked to him grinning

"For your boyfriend?" he asked and Kisa blushed and nodded

"Yukina always wanted a kid of his own" Kisa said and smiled more. He can't wait to see how happy this will make his lover, Yukina Kou. He knew his lover really wants a child and Kisa was depressed. He knew he couldn't make his dreams of having a child come true and he feared that Yukina might leave him for a girl. But now with the pill he was going to give his lover a child… their child

"I was actually surprised that Yokozawa actually gave me one for free" Kisa said, "I can't believe it" he said drinking the pill down with the water he had on his desk

He looked to where Hatori was and noticed he was gone

"Where's Hatori-San?" Kisa asked and Mino shrugged

"Your boyfriend is hot and you're adorable. I wonder what your kid will be like" Mino asked and Kisa blushed deeply and went back to work. Why does everyone in the Emerald so embarrassing, including himself?

With Hatori, Hatori was walking towards Yokozawa. He was still talking to Takano and Onodera. Yokozawa looked to Hatori and was about to ask what he wants when he saw the look in his eyes

"You by chance want the same pill Kisa and Onodera took, don't you?" Yokozawa asked carefully. He was not sure if Hatori was straight or not. His answer was given right when Hatori nodded.

When Yokozawa gave him a pill he grinned causing Takano to shutter

"Your grinning has not gotten any less scary Hatori-San" Takano said and Hatori stopped grinning

"Sorry" Hatori said

"Who are you seeing?" Onodera asked

"Guess" Hatori said and Onodera, Takano nodded

"Ah so that's who" Onodera and Takano said smiling

"Wait who?" Kisa, asked walking over to them always believing the rumor of Hatori was with Yoshino Chiharu who he always thought was a girl.

"Just someone they know" Hatori said leaving to his desk. Sitting at his desk he held the pill and stared at it

'Hopefully this will make up for yesterday when I punched out Yanase for getting to close to Chiaki' Hatori thought before putting the pill in his pocket and grinned

'Plus this is the ultimate in saying to Yanase that 'Chiaki is mine only'' He thought grinning

That night the tree couples conceived little babies growing in the ukes' bellies

**THE END OFFICIALLY**


End file.
